Transducers comprising sensor material are known. The sensor material is typically arranged to convert a detected parameter into a measurable electronic response. For instance photodetectors comprising a graphene field effect transistor (GFET) covered by a thin layer of quantum dots are known. This enables incident light to be converted into electrical charge which can then be measured. It is useful to enable such devices to operate efficiently.